Biotics (Orion Continuity)
Biotics refers to a feature that appears in many alien species, it is an aspect of their biology that gives them the 'super powers' they are known for on Earth. Each species' own biotics are different and unique, some only grant a few powers, while other make their owners very powerful. Some species have artificial biotics installed only in their military. Nature Biotics are generally special nodes in a being's nervous system that amplify their bio-electric energy fields in ways that can be used often outside their body. They are often secondary nervous systems, but sometimes they are part of the main system. It is also able to create artificial biotics using what is called Bio-Circuitry Common Abilities *'Super Strength': Biotics often cause the cells of the being to adapt to the increase of energy, imbuing greater strength, durability and endurance. *'Invulnerbility/Barriers': Some biotics can be used to erect protective barriers *'Energy Blasts': Biotics can be used to creater energy blasts *'Mental Abilities': Biotics in the brain can be used to perform telepathy and telekinesis depending on the biotics, species and being in question. *'Others': There are other biotic abilities some unique to certain types of biologies. Ultra Biotics Ultras obviously have biotics, due to their photon sensitive bio-electric fields and the fact that the photo-electrons they run on causes the generation of Specium, their biotics are notoriously powerful. Some of their abilities defy scientific dogma, such as their ability to change size. Aspects of Ultra Biotics *'Energy Blasts': Ultras have the potential to emmit energy from almost any part of their body, but most only use their hands/arms. These energy attacks use Phase Energy. *'Eyes': Ultra eyes can see vast distances, the normal Ultra can almost see across a solar system. Many can see through objects and across the spectrum, any trained Space Ranger should be able to see in the dark. *'Ultra Armor': Though not actually a part of their biotic system, Ultras can channel energy around their skin as protective barriers or propulsion. However they are linked since it is the Ultra Armor that mainly absorbs sunlight. *'Physical Enhancement': Older Ultras can use their Biotics to enhance their already powerful bodies, increasing their strength, durability, resistance and endurance *'Regeneration': Due to the fact the bleed light and not blood, an Ultra's wounds naturally close and their bodies repair themselves very quickly. However their regenerative abilities are at their optimum in very bright locations and/or the vacuum of space. Dim, atmosphere environments like Earth impair this ability. *'Arms': Ultra arms have organs/clusters of biotics that allow them to channel large amounts of energy, these clusters/organs are important for firing their Ultra Beams. Their beams are born of manipulating their bio-electric fields, to control their Photo-Electron energy and the Specium based elements it produces. Ultras are also very strong, partially due to their planet's gravity, also due to their biotics and natural ability to produce powerful steroids. *'Legs': Ultras have similar organs/clusters in their legs as their arms, while they should be able to fire beams with them, the Ultras only use them to generate Anti-Gravity fields for flying. These fields are augmented to create the warp effect for travelling vast distances. *'Mental Abilities': All Ultras have natural telepathy, but most must be trained to use telekinesis *'Light Metamorphics': Since their bio-electric fields are based on Photo-Electrons, Ultras can use their biotics to create Light/Specium based energy constructs often to create barriers. They can be used for other effects. **'Quantum Fields': Ultras can use their biotic fields to manipulate Quantum fields, mainly using their Light Metamorphic Abilities Trivia *Biotics are obviously inspired from Biotics from the Mass Effect game Franchise. They in turn are said to be inspired by certain functions of sharks. *The ability for an Ultra to sense Mana in the Orion Continuity is not linked to their Biotics. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers